Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
It may be desirable to provide flight restriction zones in order to affect UAV behavior in certain regions. For example, it may be desirable to provide flight restriction zones near airports or important buildings. In some instances, the flight restriction zones may best be represented by shapes, such as regular or irregular polygon shapes.